Watching
by MidnightEternal
Summary: “I waited eight long months...She finally set him free...I told him I can't lie...He was the only one for me.” A songfic inspired by Paramore's Misery Business. Percabeth. Oneshot. OOC.


**Hey guys. Aria here. First fanfic. R&R please? **

**BTW, as much as I want to, I haven't read TLO, so if something major happens for Percabeth or Perachel, I don't know. No spoilers, please. **

**Flames will be used as much-needed criticism, as well was for baking cookies for the fabulous people that took their time to read this. (^_^ )**

**Disclaimer: As much as Paramore is my paramour ("secret lover"), they and their song, Misery Business, belongs to them. PJATO and all the characters mentioned in this songfic all belong to Rick Riordan. Until I dominate the world. MUHAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough- Anyway, enough ranting. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock._"

Gray eyes watched hatefully as the red-haired witch slowly took him away. They were talking. Just talking. But it made her blood boil and her skin turn to ice. It was illogical, it made no sense. But she couldn't stop watching as the dark-haired boy-turned-man talked to the girl that made her want to tear out her honey-coloured hair. And she was powerless. She could do nothing to calm her raging heart.

Except watch.

And hope._  
_

"_It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth._"_  
_

A fair-haired girl was hidden in the shadows. Her heart broke as she witnessed the unthinkable. As the red-haired she-devil and the black-haired scum become one, Perachel was born.

No, no.

The boy known as Percy belonged to her. Only her. It may have been just a trick of the light, but it seemed almost as if the devil was smug. But Annabeth could see nothing. The world had suddenly blurred and water was trailing down her face.

Percy left, unknowing. Rachel turned to Annabeth. "See what I've done to your love? He's mine and he will never be yours."

The water dried, turning to anger; liquid anger.

"_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me."_

"Percy, it's over."

The one known as Rachel left Percy, as the Wise Girl watched from the edges of vision. The Red-Headed Nightmare left Seaweed Brain's heart in shatters. Or was supposed to. After all, wasn't Perachel the ultimate truth?

But Percy was smiling. Was his brain so full of kelp that he didn't understand?

The daughter of Athena smiled and gave him a hug from the back. She whispered her secret into his ear, and his smile slowly became larger.

In the shadows, a green-eyed girl watched. A scowl slowly spread onto her face, like spilt milk. This was not good at all.

"_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile._"_  
_

Percabeth was in existence. As Percy and Annabeth reached make-out stage, Grover jumped out and shouted, "Get a room!" They were startled out of their kiss, but they were still staring at each other with a loving expression.

Out of the corner of her grey-eyed vision, she could see a flicker of bright red, jumping out at her from the green foliage. Wise Girl smirked and became Percabeth once more.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now._"

The mortal and the half-blood's shouts rang angrily through the camp. Their words were hard to understand, for they were so powered with anger. But in a softer, lovingly smug voice, the half-blood described her night at Cabin Three, as the tears fell from the mortal's eyes.

"_But gods, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause gods, it just feels so  
It just feels so good._"

Fervent kisses turned into a full-blown make-out session as Percabeth went to bed.

"_Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change._"

A simple walk to the grocery store turned into a walk of revelations. Annabeth ran into a homely red-haired woman, who was carrying five children.

Each looked very different from the others, but all had some resemblance to the woman, the woman that looked so hatefully familiar. They looked like they were born about nine-months apart from each other.

"Rachel, are these your children?"

A brisk nod.

"By who?"

"I know not."

_  
_"_And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way._"

The red-haired nightmare was a stalker now. She watched as Annabeth's belly grew larger. She watched as Percy put the ring on her hand. She was never going to be hers.

"_Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who_

_They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._"

"You may now kiss the bride." Pronounced Chiron. Grover gave a whoop, and a cheer, as Percabeth became the ultimate truth.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But gods, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause gods, it just feels so  
It just feels so good._"

Outside, Rachel was sobbing as her sixth child was born.

And Percy became the happiest man alive, as his twins, a boy and a girl, came into the world. "My dreams have come true, all of them involving you." He whispered to the mother of his children. Percabeth was complete.


End file.
